


Comfort

by allofspace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is feeling bad about Liam. Louis gets Harry to help make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Zayn fell onto the couch with a pout on his lips. Liam had been acting up lately and also pushing Zayn away a bit. They all knew Liam was just going through something right now, but he seemed to prefer the more reckless company of Louis lately. Louis felt bad about it but he also wanted to help Liam get through this phase or whatever it was. Louis looked over to Harry and nodded his head over to Zayn. Harry seemed to understand and they both went over to the couch and sat on either side of Zayn. 

“Hey mate,” Louis tried to be cheerful. Louis and Harry crossed their arms behind Zayn so their hands were on each other’s shoulders. Zayn sighed and rested his head back on their arms. 

“I know Liam’s going through some stuff right now, but I don’t understand why he won’t talk to me about it. He’s supposed to be my best mate. I thought… I don’t know that I meant a bit more.”

Louis felt his heart squeeze tight. He felt bad for his friend. Louis knew Zayn had a bit of unrequited love for his best friend though he’d never admitted it out loud. It wasn’t a hard thing to miss. Liam, of course, was an oblivious idiot. He also knew that Liam loved Zayn right back, he just wasn’t sure in what way. Louis didn’t know why Liam felt the need to push Zayn away right now, though.

“Cheer up, Zayn. He’ll be back to normal eventually.” Louis leaned into Zayn and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Heyy,” Harry said slowly and Louis could feel the slight jealousy radiating off him so then he leaned toward Harry and Harry kissed him softly on the lips. Louis smiled into the kiss and dipped his tongue between Harry’s slightly parted lips, momentarily forgetting Zayn was right there. Woops. 

Louis giggled and pulled away, starting to apologize when he noticed Zayn’s mouth had fallen open a bit and his pupils were noticeably dilated. Louis’ mouth fell open as he realized Zayn had actually fancied seeing Louis and Harry kiss in front of him. Zayn shifted a bit uncomfortably under Louis’ stare and Harry just looked amused. 

Louis looked to Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow. He didn’t want Harry to get mad at him, but he suddenly thought he had a pretty brilliant idea. He tipped up Zayn’s chin lightly and moved in slowly and began to kiss him. Zayn seemed unsure of what to do at first but then started to kiss back. Louis pulled away and Zayn took in a sharp breath. Then Louis cupped Harry’s cheek and pulled him in a bit closer and kissed him more aggressively his hand moving to pull some of they boy’s curls. 

“This okay?” Louis asked when they separated. Harry looked unsure but turned to look at Zayn who was looking back at him not knowing what the answer would be. Harry nodded while still looking at Zayn. Louis smiled softly again as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s again, moving them slowly and sliding his tongue across the boy’s lips lightly. Louis wasn’t sure how Harry was going to react, but something must have clicked, be it jealousy or him getting turned on. He eagerly leaned in and began sucking at Louis’ neck, his arm sliding behind Louis’ back and clasping onto his hip. He wanted to leave marks, to make sure Louis remembered who he really belonged to. 

Harry then seemed to hesitate before placing a small kiss at the corner of Louis’ mouth while he was still kissing Zayn. Louis only had to turn his head slightly so that he could kiss Harry more fully and pulled his lips with his teeth almost as an invitation. He went back to kissing Zayn and Harry was a bit more interested now. He kissed which ever set of lips were closest and the 3 of them were sharing heated breaths. Harry had taken away his arm from Louis’ back and then both had a hand on one of Zayn’s thighs. Louis took Harry’s hand and guided it with his own to palm Zayn’s erection through his jeans. Zayn gasped and whined a little as he bucked his hips into the touch. Harry was breathing hard and his lips were wet and red and Louis slightly wanted to drag him to their bedroom and have his way with him. But he was going to finish what he started first. 

He unzipped Zayn’s jeans and took Harry’s hand again, interlocking their fingers. Louis moved their hands to pull down Zayn’s boxers and wrapped his and Harry’s hands around Zayn’s dick. Louis moved their hands up and down and Zayn gasped into their mouths as the 3 of them took turns kissing each other, even Zayn and Harry shared several together. Zayn was thrusting his hips and moaning. It didn’t take long, and there was very little finesse. Zayn came all over Louis and Harry’s hands and getting some on his shirt. Zayn’s whole body became relaxed and his kissing became lazy. Louis and Harry both drew back. Louis took one look at Harry, hair mussed and lips looking bee-stung, and it went straight to his dick. He got up from the couch and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Hey, um, you can clean up in the shower if you like and there’s some clean shirts in the laundry basket there. We’ll be back later if you still want to go see that movie,” Louis spoke quickly. Zayn barely responded. Louis pulled Harry up from the couch, practically dragged him to their bedroom, and locked the door. The whole thing had been his idea but to be honest, both he and Harry were the jealous types. And now they both felt they had to mark their territories.


End file.
